1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a support structure for a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lens sleeve 12 has an end fixed to an optical engine 10 via screws 11, and other portions extending out from the optical engine 10 like a cantilever beam. In operation, the lens sleeve 12 is rotated to adjust the focus or zoom.
The lens sleeve 12 bends due to its own weight. The above support structure supports the lens sleeve 12 well when the lens sleeve 12 is small, however, a large lens sleeve bends significantly, so that the lenses therein tend to deviate from predetermined positions. Thus, adjusting the focus is difficult. More seriously, the lens sleeve 12 cannot be rotated to adjust the focus and zoom.
An object of the present invention is to improve the support structure for a projector. The improved support structure prevents the lens sleeve from bending, allowing the lens sleeve to be freely rotated.
The projector of the present invention includes an optical engine, a lens sleeve and a support structure. The lens sleeve has an end connected to the optical engine, like a cantilever beam. The support structure supports the lens sleeve via rollers or pads so that the lens sleeve can be rotated.